The Nigthmare before Cristhmas
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: 4Año O La Pesadilla anterior a Navidad Un oneshot que no es para cualquiera: triste, vueltero y muyyy cursi. Basado en el pasaje más trillado de los HP, pero con una vuelta de tuerca. Todo esto lo digo en contra de mi interes. Lean antes de lapidarme.


**¡Hola!**

**La mayoría de los valientes que se hayan atrevido a meterse aquí, se preguntarán como soy tan caradura de continuar publicando cuando no estoy teniendo suerte ni he terminado con mi otro fic (que recién empieza) Pero bueno, soy así.**

**Si alguien ya ha leído otras cosas mías, quizás este fic le resulte extraño. Tiene el estilo algo raro. La razón muy simple: no lo escribi últimamente. Lo tengo en producción desde el principio de "El Regalo", así que tiene otro estilo, no tan trabajado, y quizás más puro, más "yo".**

**Siguiendo con mis notas de "por-que-lo-publico-ahora" les aviso que este es otro fic basado en uno de los pasajes más memorables del cuarto libro: el baile de Navidad. **

**¡Esperen, no me manden al demonio aún! No narro desde otra perpespectiva o muestro las consecuencias. Lo que cuento es supuestamente anterior al baile: los días comprendidos entre que Ron se enterá de que Hermione ya tiene pareja y el instante mismo en que la ve entrar con Vicktor Krum. Incluso un poco antes.**

**Ok, no les prometo que será el fic más maravilloso jamás escrito sobre el archi trillado baile, pero pretendo ser original. Así que no sean muy bruscos cuando me devuelvan a la Tierra con un minimo Review.**

_**The Nightmare before christms**_

¿Por qué era tan difícil pedírselo?

Después de todo eran mejores amigos ¿No?

Por supuesto. Ella solo era su amiga.

La mejor, sí.

Pero solo su amiga.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

Sería solo un simple: "Hermione, ¿Vienes conmigo al baile de Navidad?"

Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo frente a nadie. Podía decirlo como por casualidad: mientras estudiaban, en los recreos, en sus charlas...

¿Cuál era el problema?

Te diré cual es el problema: la primer parte de la oración es el problema.

Hermione.

¿Por qué no otra? Habiendo tantas chicas en Hogwarts... y más allá. Pedírselo a Hermione, la única que no iba ridiculizarlo ni a desdeñarlo, era mucho más complicado que a cualquier otra chica.

A ver… ¿Si Hermione pensaba que era una cita? ¿Y si esperaba que él la besara? (Palideció abruptamente. Snape lo miro suspicazmente y le descontó 5 puntos a Gryffindor porque su poción era turquesa, cuando la correctamente hecha - La de ella, siempre.- era de un color lila violeta.)

Quizás no fuera tan mala idea. (Ahora sus mejillas empezaron a subir de tono) Estar los dos abrazados, en la semipenumbra, con las luces de colores haciendo reflejos rojizos y rubios en el cabello de la chica. Y de pronto sus ojos encontrandosé y haciendo que sus almas se acercarán más...

La campana lo saco de su ensoniación. Movió la pelirroja cabeza a un lado y al otro, volviendo poco a poco al mundo mágico... pero real.

- Para la próxima clase, Weasley, deje de babear pensando en vaya uno a saber quien y tráigame una redacción de 60 centímetros sobre las formas de tratar el cuerno de unicornio.-

Asintió a regañadientes, injuriándolo mentalmente.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Ahora mismo.

Ya. En ese preciso momento.

Tenía que preguntarselo ahora.

¿Qué por qué tanto apuro de repente?

Al mal trago darle prisa, dicen.

Pero, además, de pronto había caído en la idea que no era el único que podía llegar a invitar a la castaña. Debía apresurarse antes de que algún otro se le adelantará...

- Neville ¿Viste a Hermione?- le pregunto a su compañero de dormitorio, a quién encontró al final del pasillo de las mazmorras.

- Sí, la vi hace un momento. Le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile y... -

Ron se detuvo en seco y lo miro de manera fulminante.

- ¿Qué?-

- Eso: que le pedí que fuera conmigo al baile.- Neville se sonrojo un poco (mucho realmente) - Pero... -

Ron dio media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y sin rumbo.

Neville la había invitado. Neville era su pareja. Neville iría con ella al baile.

Neville le había ganado.

Camino muchos pasillos más sin tener siquiera idea de adónde iba y que hacía.

De pronto se encontró con una multitud que iba y venía en direcciones contrarias, síntoma inequivoco de que había llegado al Gran Hall.

Y entonces la vió. Ella: alta, delgada y con una larga y platinada cabellera que movía candenciosamente, mientras reía y clavaba sus ojos grises en los igualmente grises de Diggory.

Y fue pensar todo aquello y no pensar ya más.

Fue verla y que toda su sangre se revolviera y se le nublara el entendimiento.

En un estado aún más automata que anterior, si cabe, se acerco a ella y le pico suavemente el hombro.

- ¿Fleur?-

Ella se volteó a verlo y por un momento lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero luego hablo dulcemente. Aunque, como siempre, había cierto tono de superioridad en su voz.

- ¿Qué quiegues Gonald?-

¿Ella sabía su nombre? ¿Fleur, la chica más popular de todo Hogwarts, sabía su nombre?

- Yo... - por un momento la lengua se le anudo.- ¿Querrías venir conmigo al baile?-

Vaya, que rápido se le había desatado.

Fleur lo miro altivamente (como a una insecto despreciable que se desea aplastar) y luego se giro para darle la espalda de nuevo.

Más bien se hubiera quedado bien sujeta.

Las risas que empezaron a rodearlo le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Inmediatamente sintió como la sangre empezaba a ganarle la cara y comprendió que debía dar el aspecto de alguien que estaba en llamas.

Salió lo más rápido posible del Gran Hall. Se llevó por delante a varios estudiantes en la escalera y subió como un rayo los seis pisos hasta el cuadro de la dama Gorda.

- Luces de colores.- dijo casi sin aliento.

El cuadro giró y le dejo un paso redondo hacia la escarlata Sala Común.

Se sentó en el más alejado sillón libre que encontró y escondió la cara entre las manos, acabando de procesar el enorme papelón que acababa de hacer y lo miserable que había resultado su día.

Justo en ese momento entró Neville. Se sentó junto a él y dijo:

- Ron, te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de terminar de hablar contigo. En fin... ¿Eres la pareja de Hermione?-

Ron levanto bruscamente la cabeza y lo miro avidamente.

- ¿No lo eres tú? ¿No se lo habías pedido acaso?-

- Sí, se lo pedí. Ya sabes, siempre es muy buena conmigo y todo eso. Pero ella me dijo que ya tenía pareja. Y quisiera saber si eres tú.-

- No. No lo soy.-

- Vaya.- Neville parecía muy desconcertado.- ¿Crees que sea Harry?-

- No lo creo.- contestó finalmente el pelirrojo, recordando a Cho.

- En fin. Da igual ahora para mí. Quisiera saber con quién va Hermione.-

- Pues conmigo no.- dijo amargamente Ron, tratando de disimularlo.

- Ah. Bueno, te dejo Ron. Tengo cosas que hacer.- se excuso el chico, poniendosé de pie y subiendo a los dormitorios comunitarios.

Hermione no iba con Neville. Ella no iba con Neville.

Se lo repitió un par de veces como si eso solo bastara para arreglarlo todo.

Pero entonces... ¿Quién era su pareja?

- Hola Ron.- saludo alegremente su hermana, quién había entrado en ese momento.

- Hola Ginny. ¿De dónde vienes?-

- De Adivinación.- se sentó junto a él y lo miro escrutadoramente.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada.- por un momento permaneció callado. Ella debía saber quién era ese; ella era la mejor amiga de Hermione. Pero... ¿Se lo diría?

- Todavía no tengo pareja para el baile.- dijo.- ¿No sabes donde esta Hermione?-

- ¿Vas a invitarla?- se sorprendió la pelirroja.

- Yo no dije eso. Solo te pregunte si la haz visto.-

- Por un momento me asustaste. De todos modos perderías tiempo porque ya la invitaron.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién fue el valiente?- lo último lo dijo con cierto toque de rabia, que trato de camuflar en sarcasmo.

- Hay gente que si sabe apreciar a las personas que tiene a su alrededor.- observó como al pasar la chica.- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Se terminaron las chicas lindas?- Ron esquivo su mirada y la clavo en la alfombra, de un color similar a su cutis. Ginny lo miro, dudando.- ¡Oh, dime que no fuiste tú!- exclamo, entre la diversión y la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué?- el rostro de Ron empezo a enrojecer peligrosamente.

- Luna me dijo que un chico de Griffyndor había sido rechazado por Fleur Delacour en medio del Gran Hall. ¡Por favor, dime que no fuiste tú!-

- Bueno... Yo... - las orejas de Ron ya semejaban dos maderas encendidas.

- Te mato, Weasley.- dijo decepcionada la chica. Aunque poco a poco se fue aflojando hasta soltar la carcajada.

- Claro, riéte de tu pobre hermano. Humillado y abandonado.- dijo trágicamente el Weasley.

- ¡Vamos, no seas melodramatico!- le regaño Ginny, quien continuaba riendo con locura.

En ese momento entró Harry y se acercó a ellos. Traía mucha cara de abatido y el ánimo muy bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- le pregunto, al notar su cara de desesperación y los susurros muy bajos de la Weasley menor, quien con el ataque de risa sofocado, trataba de consolarlo.

Ron lo miro horrorizado un minuto antes de decir:

- ¿Por qué lo hice?- dijo desesperado.- ¡No puedo entender porque lo hice!- repitió, cada vez más desconsolado al recordar el hecho.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry, sin entender la situación.

- Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con él.- explico Ginny, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de sonreír y palmeandole solidariamente el brazo a su hermano.

- ¿Qué tú que?- inquirió el moreno, sin atreverse a creerlo.

- ¡No puedo entender porque lo hice!- repitió el pelirrojo, su cara empezó a enrojecer (Aún más) cuando su incosciente le susurro un par de razones al oído.- ¿A qué estaba jugando? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... - hizo una pequeña pausa. ¿Loco? ¿Loco por Fleur... o loco por Hermione? ¿O loco por las dos?- ¡Con todo el mundo mirando!- agregó, al ver que su amigo esperaba que continuará. - Simplemente pasaba junto a ella en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡Y la invite!-

Gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué ese maldito impulso no había llegado para invitar a Hermione?

- Me miró como si fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr.- se apreto las palmas de las manos contra la cara y luego lo miro entre los dedos.

- Apuesto que desplegaba los encantos en ese momento, porque es en parte veela, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero pierde el tiempo. Digorry va con Cho Chang.-

Ron levanto la mirada.

- Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja.- añadio el moreno.- Y me lo ha dicho.-

Ginny dejo de sonreír.

- Esto es una estupidez.- afirmo el Weasley.- Somos los únicos sin pareja. Bueno, además de Neville. ¿A qué no adivinas a quién invito él? ¡A Hermione!-

- ¿¿Qué?- se sorprendió Harry.

- Sí. Me lo conto después de Pociones. Dijo que ella siempre había sido muy buena con él y todo eso... Pero ella le dijo que ya tenía pareja ¡Como si eso fuera posible!- de pronto sintió ganas de gritar para desahogar toda la rabia que sentía.- Pero claro, no quería ir con Neville ¿Quién querría?- dijo ahora empezando a reirse a carcajadas.

- ¡No digas eso y no te rías!- reprocho su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a cenar?- pregunto Hermione, entrando en ese momento.

- Porque los rechazaron a ambos.- explico la pelirroja. Eso les cortó inmediatamente la risa.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo amargamente el Weasley.

- ¿Ya no quedan chicas lindas, Ron?- pregunto altivamente Hermione. - ¿Qué te parece Eloíse Midgen?- se burlo la chica.

Ron la miro fijamente y ella movió la cabeza, esperando tranquilamente la respuesta.

- Hermione, Neville tiene razón... eres una chica.- dijo finalmente el ojiazul.

- Que observador.- comento la muchacha.

- ¡Entonces ve con uno de nosotros!- exclamo el pelirrojo.

- ¡No puedo, ya tengo pareja!- subió la voz la chica.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!- replico Ron.

- ¿Ah, sí? que te hayas tardado 4 años en darte cuenta, no significa que nadie haya notado que soy una chica.- exclamo la castaña.

- Bueno, ya lo sabemos ¿Vienes?- bufo el Weasley.

- Ya te lo dije. Tengo pareja.- se dio vuelta y subió rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Es mentira.- musito él, más tratando de que se volviera verdad que de herir a nadie.

- No. No lo es.- murmuró Ginny.

- Entonces ¿Con quién va?- esta vez ni siquiera lo había pensado, las palabras simplemente lo habían rebalsado, necesitaba saberlo.

- No te lo voy a decir es cosa de ella.-

Eso es cosa de ella… eso es cosa de ella

¡Mentira! También le importaba a él, maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser solo cosa de ella? ¿Por qué Ginny no le había dicho quién era ese en vez de esa estupida respuesta? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Tampoco entendía que iba a hacer en un baile con Padma Patil. Bueno, no es que fuera tan estúpido que no sabía que se hacía en un baile. (Aunque conocía a un par de personas que sostendrían esa opinión.) Es decir: ella era muy bonita, era inteligente... pero también era tan arrogante y tan orgullosa. No como Hermione, que era tan orgullosa y modesta a la vez… y ni hablar de lo inteligente que era, de lo buena que era al aún ser su amiga después de la discusión (Otra enorme, la principal de la semana, digamos.) que habían tenido.

Mas por esa discusión y un repentino ataque de remordimiento que por aplicación, Ron acepto cuando Hermione propuso ir a la bibloteca a adelantar un trabajo para Snape ('Y no correr a última hora con él, como siempre.')

El pelirrojo no tenía ganas de pensar en pociones. Ni en sus ingredientes. Ni en como se preparan.

Pero lo que realmente detestaba de todo aquello era el momento en que queda solo con el mismo en la bibloteca, en el silencio sepucral. Con la única distracción (no suficiente) de un libro entre sus manos para sacar de la cabeza el tema de Hermione y el baile.

Y mientras se paraba y comenzaba el camino a la bibloteca, iba viviendo el calvario por anticipado.

Primero, elegía un libro para el trabajo. Los últimos momentos de cordura. En gran medida porque ella lo ayudaba, o le leía la lista de los que necesitaban mientras él los agarraba, o le pedían que le alcancaze algún libro demasiado alto al que ella no llegaba.

Acto seguido, buscaban una mesa. La primer alerta de Ron. Hermione y su perfeccionismo: poca luz para la vista, demasiada para libros tan viejos, mucho ruido para concentrarse, demasiado poco para sentirse comoda… Y el Weasley mirando atentamente si alguno de los chicos ahí presentes la miraba (A decir verdad, muchos la miraban y a Ron no le hacía gracia. Pero el buscaba otro tipo de mirada. Una mirada interesada de verdad, segura de ser devuelta por la chica.) escudriñando si ella miraba a alguno complicemente o elegía una mesa sospechosa. Y siempre fallaba en todas sus especulaciones, porque Hermione elegía una mesa muy funcional (a su manera de ver) e incluso se mostraba más contenta porque ahora Krum y sus admiradoras no interrumpían la paz de la bibloteca.

Una vez instalados, (y la atención del pelirrojo un poco más dirigida al trabajo, pero ni tanto.) Hermione recordaba algo que debía explicarles (explicarle) y como casi siempre se sentaba frente a Ron, junto a la ventana, se inclinaba hacía él (hacia el libro, realmente.) y el ojiazul la sentía muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca, demasiado. Y aunque seriamente no ayudaba al caso, Ron levantaba la vista y la miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, quizás con la boca un poco entreabierta. Quizás alguna vez hubiera dado la impresión de alguien atontado o perdido. Pero él nunca lo supo.

Nunca lo supo porque ella tampoco nunca se dio cuenta (Que raro ella, la más inteligente de la clase.) ni nadie se lo hizo notar. Porque la siguiente fase (La fase de penumbra, como solía pensarlo.) empezaba cuando él fingia haber comprendido algo de todo lo que la chica había dicho (¿Cómo podía ser capaz de entender tanto?) y ella se abismaba en su propia tarea.

La veía allí, inclinada y absorta en su trabajo, en sus apuntes, en el libro. Con la pluma entre los dedos, manchandolo todo de tinta cuando apuntaba rápidamente; modelando cuidadosamente su caligrafía cuando lo que sobraba era el tiempo. Y era allí cuando pensaba como podía ser tan inteligente, tan buena, tan comprensiva, tan dedicada, tan apasionada (con todo, con el estudio y la PEDDO) tan sincera, tan cariñosa y tan linda. ¿Tan cariñosa y tan linda? ¿Él, Ron Weasley había realmente pensado eso? ¿Qué Hermione era linda? ¿Qué Hermione era cariñosa? Cariñosa con los libros, quizás. Lo que se dice con él… (ahora podía sentir, de nuevo, otra vez, sus mejillas calientes.) Cariñosa quizás con Crookshands, quizás con Ginny (casi la había tomado como su hermana pequeña. Lo que no era una mala idea… Hermione y Ginny familia…) pero no con él. Y lo de linda… bueno… seguramente la poca luz de la bibloteca le jugaba una mala pasada, aunque algo de crédito bien podía darle a la chica... Si cada vez que veía los reflejos del sol en su pelo pensaba que no había colores más bonitos… o ojos más profundos…

Sí, para este punto ya se había perdido completamente. Pero siempre hay una parte latente en el cerebro (incluso cuando se duerme.) Siempre. Y ese mecanismo lo devolvía a la realidad cuando algo no estaba bien. Gastaba un minuto en pensar como caía siempre en la misma trampa de su propia mente. Y los restantes en averiguar que lo que había activado su alarma interna.

Casi siempre (A veces madame Pincey los sacaba porque era tarde. A veces era alguien llamandolo. A veces un súbito trueno.) Era que Hermione había dejado de leer (simulaba leer ahora) y garabateaba un papel.

Distraídamente y al tun tun.

Y ahora es cuando Ron entra en la fase más peligrosa. (Fase que siempre logra manejarlo, aún cuando este sobreaviso de ella. Como esta sobreaviso de las otras. De las otras que también logran manejarlo sin que el pueda hacer nada.) La rabia y la tristeza. Un coctel explosivo y altamente tóxico. La gente tiende a simplificarlo llamando celos. Pero el asunto va mucho más allá.

Es un mucho de rabia (contra los demás, contra si mismo.); bastante de tristeza y algo de autodesconfianza. Para salir de esa madeja tiene que empezar por la rabia. Pero… ¿rabia contra quién? ¿A quién odiar? ¿Por qué?

Porque… puede decirte muchos porque ahora, todos muy subjetivos. Porque ahora esta pensando en ese y no en él. Porque ahora esta deseando que ese (¿Qué otro nombre puede ponerle?) este allí con ella en **su **lugar. Porque la chica esta deseando con todo su corazón tener que explicarle a ese, teniendo que hablarle a ese otro, y besandolo al ilustre desconocido. Porque ese es el dueño de los sueños de amor de Hermione: es el único que puede besarla. El único que ella quiere que la bese. Por el que suspira como una de esas chicas estúpidas que siempre desprecio (Que ella siempre desprecio) Por el que debe haber llorado más de mil veces (¿Cómo Ginny no le conto nada? Era su hermano y el mejor de amigo de Hermione.) Y reído quizás mil doscientas… Y del que espera oír las palabras más dulces de su vida y una rosa todas las mañanas… y una mirada… una sonrisa. Cada mañana levantarse solo para verlo a él y saber que sigue allí con ella. El dueño del nombre que a escondidas de ellos (de Harry y de él) debe escribir en todos sus papeles no escolares (y quién sabe si en los escolares también.) Y por el que debe suspirar mirando caer la nieve, la lluvia, crepitar el fuego. Y no le importaría si él, Ron, fuera ese chico, pero no lo es. Y entonces odia a ese que ocupa su lugar, que tiene a su Hermione. Porque él haría todo eso y mucho más si ella se lo pidiera. Excepto (quizás) dejar de pelear.

Un atronador derrumbe interior le avisa que su alarma incosciente se ha activado una vez más. Volvió despacio al presente. Y se da cuenta porque: en el corto trecho que ha hecho flotando en las nubes se ha encontrado con Fleur y se esconde una vez más, deseando desaparecer de la escena. O casi.

Hermione bufo indignada. Ni siquiera había notado la aptitud de Ron, demasiado molesta con la altanería de Fleur.

- ¿Realmente se cree una reina, no?- dijo entre molesta y sarcastica.- Porque no se habra quedado en… -

- ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione?- la interrumpio Ron, esperando que el subconsiente de la chica hablara.

La castaña abrió la boca sin pensar, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y frunció el entrecejo.

- No te lo voy a decir, te reirías.-

El Weasley apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecir para sus adentros antes de que una voz desagradablemente familiar irrumpiera.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Weasley? ¿Tiene pareja, la sangre impura de dientes largos?-

Ron se giro bruscamente a contestarle. Percibió un brillo malicioso especial en la mirada grisacea de Draco. ¿Sería posible que él supiera… (o peor, que él fuera) sobre la pareja de Hermione y solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo? Bueno… ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de qué fuera Draco?

¿Cuán desesperado estaba Ron? ¿Cuántas opciones quedaban en su lista de posibles riva… es decir, chicos?

Pero Hermione ni siquiera se molesto en devolverle la cortesía a Malfoy, ni mucho menos a detener a alguno de sus dos amigos. Levanto una mano y saludo alegremente.

- ¡Hola, Profesor Moody!-

El rubio dio un respingo y busco nerviosamente al ex auror. Sin embargo, el hombre estaba muy concentrado en su comida, aunque Harry vio que el ojo azul eléctrico se detuvo un momento de más sobre ellos cuatro antes de continuar con la inspección visual.

- Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿Eh, Malfoy?- sonrió maliciosamente la castaña.

Draco no se quedo para el segundo round, se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a las mazmorras.

Los tres amigos rieron con ganas mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras. Se chocaron con un par de gente por no mirar el camino, e incluso alguno se asombro de oír reir genuinamente a Hermione. Ron no: llevaba mucho tiempo sin oírla y casi sentía que todo estaba bien ahora. Sin querer (queriendo) miro la hilera de cuidados dientes de la chica, y se sorprendió.

- ¡Hermione, tus dientes!- exclamo.

- ¿Qué tienen?- se asusto un poco la chica.

- Están distintos. Más cortos.- dijo observando mejor el ojiazul.

- ¿Esperabas que me quedara con los colmillos que me puso Malfoy?-

- Diferentes de antes.- recalco Ron.

- Ahh, eso. Bueno, cuando fui a la enfermería para quitarme el hechizo, madame Pomfrey me dio un espejo y me dijo que le dijera cuando quedaran igual que antes… solo… la deje que se pasara un poco… A mis padres no va a gustarles… ya saben, son dentistas y piensan que la magia y los dientes no deberían mezclarse...-

Por suerte, la mañana de Navidad fue una de las mejores del año. Pero el día fue empeorando conforme avanzaba. Los regalos le habían gustado mucho, especialmente el sombrero de los Chuddley Cannoys y el agradecimiento efusivo de Dobby, pero estos habían resultado ser unos de los pocos momentos agradables del día. El nerviosismo por el baile había llegado al punto de que nadie hablaba de otra cosa (Quizás, excepto, de los regalos y de la comida.) Ginny parecía mucho menos entusiasmada de lo esperable y mucho más preocupada de lo imaginable por el sinfín de accidentes que le podía ocurrir bailando con Neville. Tuvo la poca precaución de decirlo demasiado cerca del menor de los Weasley y debió aguantar un discurso sobre 'Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer'

Hermione trataba de mantenerse (o al menos simular) centrada, pero variaba entre un nerviosismo que la hacía hablar hasta limítes insospechados y un panico que la shockeaba.

Durante una de sus fases de nerviosimo oral Ron estuvo por averiguar con quién iría al baile, pero de nuevo su amiga cerro la boca justo a tiempo.

- De todos modos vas a enterarte hoy ¿No? Ya nos molestes.- contestó, antes de pasar a un mutismo causado por el pánico.

Los ánimos fueron agitandosé hasta un limíte casi insoportable.

Para descargar tensiones, los gemelos propusieron una batalla de nieve.

Todos aceptaron. Excepto Hermione, oportunamente nerviosa como para contestar.

Ron, en cambio, no dudo un momento en aceptar la invitación. Después de todo… ¿Qué otra cosa tenía por hacer? Además Hermione iba a estar también en el patio, si bien no guerreando. Además (pensó mientras buscaba sus guantes de piel de dragón -Se los había enviado Charlie como regalo, era muy abrigados.-) le haría bien tirar blancos y blandos proyectiles contra cualquiera, mientras pudiera descargarse en ello.

La satisfacción por las exclamaciones de asombro y ¿admiración? de los gemelos hubiera sido mucho mayor en Ron, si este no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado pensando en todo el odio acumulado. El oportuno comentario de Fred ('Estamos pensando que quizás no eres adoptado') No logro desconcentrarlo como lo hizo el mucho menos impactante anuncio de Hermione de que iría a arreglarse. (Bueno, pensadolo bien, era impactante en cierta forma.) ¿Hermione arreglandosé? ¿Hermione? ¿Su Hermione? ¡Vamos, eso era una broma! ¡Esa no era su Hermione! ¡Hermione jamás se tomaría tres horas para arreglarse! ¡Ese idiota le había lavado el cerebro! ¿Ese estúpido creía que Hermione que era como todas esas chicas huecas con las que había salido? Pues estaba muy…

- ¡Estás fuera!- le gritó Harry.

- ¿Eh?- murmuró estúpidamente, volviendo.

- Te golpearon tres veces seguidas. Estas muerto.- le explico su amigo, mientras lo empujaba fuera del campo de batalla.

Aún sin entenderlo del todo, Ron se llevo una mano al cabello y encontro nieve frescamente desarmada. Sentía un frío muy intenso, y no era por haber dejado de moverse ni por estar cubierto de nieve.

Decidió subir y descongelarse. Sin aviso previo abandono el parque y se metió al castillo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tengo miedo.- Ginny se agacho justo a tiempo y le arrajo una bola a uno de los gemelos.

- No te preocupes, no te herirán mientras estes conmigo.- dijo con pose de suficiencia Harry.

- No eso. Por Ron. ¿Has notado lo extraño que está?-

- ¿Extraño?- ahora era Harry el que había recibido la bola de nieve.

- Sí. Sospecho que… ¿No crees que está celoso?- lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo al suelo, para evitar que lo "matarán".

- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? ¿Quieres decir que… él… Hermione?-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y le acertó a George.

Sentado en la habitación de cuarto, tratando de recordar como era exactamente el conjuro seccionador y estrujando una espantosa túnica rojo oscuro (Su color más odiado) Ron se sentía más frustrado y miserable que nunca.

- ¡Maldita sea el estúpido baile! ¡Estúpido Torneo y estúpida tradición!-

Arrojo con fuerza la túnica a la otra punta de la habitación y se sentó con frustración en el duro suelo de piedra.

- ¡Cortus modustus!- invoco con la varita. Claro, usando cualquier hechizo excepto el accio.

Maldiciendo su suerte, se levanto y fue a buscar lo que quedará de su ropa. ¡A buena hora recordaba el hechizo seccionador! ¡Pues bien, dejaría a Padma esperando y que se fuera todo al demonio! Ya no quería soportar nada más. Se agacho a recoger la prenda y la encontro en perfectas condiciones excepto por las hilachas que colgaban de los lugares desprovistos de encaje.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. No había porque ponerse así.

¡No, por supuesto!

¡Que Hermione se fuera con otro no era motivo!

¡Y bien, realmente no lo era!

Entre ellos dos no había absolutamente nada y si él había sido tan cobarde (¿Por qué estaba en Gryffindor?) de no atreverse a invitarla, nadie tenía la culpa. No tenía derecho a estar enojado, y mucho menos a tomarla con Padma Patil.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, abstraído y allí se quedo.

- ¿Ron? ¿Esta todo bien?-

Harry había hecho su triunfal entrada a escena. Se sentó junto a él y repitió su pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien?-

Ron permanecia con su roja cabeza entre las manos, la cara oculta por las palmas de estas y el cabello sedoso y rojo fuego saliendo entre los dedos.

- Por favor, hablalo conmigo.- insistió su amigo.

Por supuesto que Ron sabía que Harry diría eso. Pero no se sentía con derecho. ¿Qué podía importarle a Harry un estúpido problema suyo con Hermione? Después de todo, su mejor amigo tenía mil cosas más importantes en que pensar.

- Estoy bien, en serio.- se enderezo lentamente, como desperezandosé y lo miró tratando de fingir que no se sentía mal.

- Voy a hacer como que te creo.- accedió Harry, levantandosé de su lado y comenzando a buscar su túnica.

¿Para que tanta puntualidad? ¿Para qué estar a las ocho en punto en el Gran Hall? ¿Para exponerse por más tiempo a las reprochantes miradas de Padma? ¿O para preguntar más cantidad de veces por Hermione y sacar más de sus casillas a su actual acompañante?

Miro a un nerviosisimo Harry, que acababa de recibir la inquietante noticia de que debería entrar al Gran Salón en "gran- des-fi-le" Y por primera vez en muchos días sintió compasión por alguien más que no fuera él. Se tacho mentalmente de egoísta, maniatico, egocentrico y posesivo compulsivo.

La puertas del Gran salón se abrieron y él fue uno de los primeros en entrar. Paso por delante de Diggory y ni siquiera reparo en las miradas de desprecio y embobamiento que ostentaban (respectivamente) Fleur y Davies, demasiado ocupado reprochandosé lo mal amigo que había sido.

Una hermosa música empezo a planear en el aire.

Lo repararía, le sonreiría, le haría algún gesto de ánimo a Harry cuando pasaran junto a él. Por poco casi falla en su buen propósito, las miradas complices de las gemelas Patil fueron su señal para darse cuenta que pasaba frente a Harry. Iba a animarlo, hablarle, algo. Pero el bufido de ¿indignación? de Padma lo hizo girarse al lado contrario.

¡Estaba pasando frente a su idolo del quidditch! ¡Krum!

La emoción no iba a desviarlo de su objetivo, pero una vez más todos sus cálculos fallaron.

- ¡Granger!- murmuro la chica que lo acompañaba.

Fin de todo esfuerzo: de ver quién era la chica que acompañaba al famosisimo jugador búlgaro; de averiguar con quién iba Hermione y de fingir que se alegraba de estar con Padma.

Aunque se reservo un último esfuerzo.

El de no mirarla a la cara.

**Fin**

**OK. Es tristisimo. Pero para todos los fans de los RW/HG ¿No es triste este pasaje del cuarto libro?**

**Creo que este larguisimo y deprimente oneshot merece algunas explicaciones.**

**Las notas del principio son precisamente eso, del principio. Este fic lo arrastro desde hace un año más o menos y lo retomaba y lo arreglaba cada tanto, aunque por el ritmo de lectura de algunas partes (al menos el que le doy yo cada vez que lo reviso) se puede notar que estas escritas de un tirón. Del mismo modo, hay como un corte en determinado lado en el que cambio el modo de escribir, como que me alejo y lo hago más "puro". Allí se produjo el corte de mayor tiempo e intensidad entre correción y reescritura.**

**Eso respecto a la escritura melancolica y embrollada.**

**Sobre la extensión (Demasiada, lo admito) Al principio esto iba a ser parte de uno de esos fics que recopilan momentos (pero a pesar de lo que puedan creer, no los momentos típicos) pero se me crecio y debio ser un oneshot. Igual, ese proyecto ya esta descartado por obsoleto y solo sobrevivieron dos momentos: este y otro más que veo si lo empiezo a preparar.**

**Que más decir… Ya sé que los tengo cansados. Sí, lo publico ahora porque acabo de llegar de las vacaciones. Diez días sin televisión, sin PC y casi sin privacidad y supongo que esto es como un descargo, porque esto bastante seca de continuaciones para mis otros fics.**

**Bueno, ya los dejo.**

**Ustedes dejenmen un Review.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
